lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Doctor Who: Series Five: The Video Game
This is the first LEGO video game based on the Doctor Who universe. The game follows the events of series five (2010) of the show’s newest incarnation, the first year to feature Matt Smith as the Doctor. The game has over sixty playable characters, and follows the Doctor and his companion(s) through ten different adventures with the established Lego flair for humorous parody and fan service. There are twenty-six levels in story mode, two for each of the season’s thirteen episodes (three are two-part stories). The Game Levels The central hub takes the form of the TARDIS. There are four minikits, shaped like mini-TARDISs in each level, and if you get 100% on your Lego stud meter you receive the label True Time Lord. Episode one: The Eleventh Hour Summery: A newly regenerated Doctor land’s in young Amelia Pond’s backyard, and finds a disturbing crack in the universe located on her bedroom wall. Fifteen years later, Amy and the Doctor must race the clock to find an alien fugitive and save the world. Chapter one: A Crack on the Wall Chapter two: Prisoner Zero Characters: Doctor (raggedy), Amy (young), Amy (police costume), Rory (nurse) Enemies: multiple battles with Prisoner Zero (four to ten hearts), Atraxi ship (six hearts) Episode two: The Beast Below Summery: Amy and the Doctor land on a futuristic British colony ship that harbors a dark secret. Chapter one: Welcome to Starship UK Chapter two: Only When There’s Children Crying Characters: Doctor, Amy (nightgown), Liz 10th Enemies: Smilers Episode three: Victory of the Daleks Summery: the Doctor must confront an old foe with a new face in WWII London, with some help from Winston Churchill. Part of the second level is a vehicle segment, where you play as a WWII fighter plane attacking the Dalek ship. Chapter one: I Am Your Soldier Chapter two: The New Daleks Characters: Doctor, Amy, Winston Churchill, Bracewell, WWII Spitfire Enemies: Daleks (four hearts each), Dalek (British) (four hearts), five new Daleks (ten hearts each), Bracewell (android) (six hearts), Dalek ship energy gun (four hearts) Episode four: Time of Angels Summery: The Doctor is called upon by the mysterious adventuress River Song to investigate a crashed ship, a ship that contains the ultimate predator. Chapter one: The Image of an Angel Chapter two: Maze of the Dead Characters: Doctor, Amy, River Song, Father Octavian Enemies: Weeping Angels (Reflection), (Degenerate) (Four hearts each) Episode five: Flesh and Stone Summery: The regenerating Angels continue to pursue the Doctor and his companions into the wreck of the Byzantium, and a hole in the fabric of space-time complicates matters even further. Chapter one: Into the Forest Chapter two: Day of Angels Characters: Doctor, Amy, River Song, Father Octavian Enemies: Weeping Angels (degenerate) (four hearts), Fully formed (eight hearts each) Episode six: Vampires of Venice Summery: The Doctor brings Rory and Amy to Venice, 1858 for some romantic quality time, but leisure is interrupted as the city is jeopardized by a hidden enemy, creatures so formidable that they don’t mind being mistaken for vampires. Chapter one: A Mysterious School Chapter two: The Sinking of Venice Characters: Doctor, Amy, Rory, Guido Enemies: Vampire women, Francesco (six hearts), Signora Calvierri (nine hearts) Episode seven: Amy’s Choice Summery: a mysterious man calling himself the Dream Lord appears and challenges Amy Pond to choose between two conflicting realities and two violent deaths, one where the TARDIS is being drawn into a cold star, and another where Amy and Rory have settled down in a small town that is now overrun with Eknodine, malevolent alien parasites. Chapter one: This Is Going To Be A Tricky One Chapter two: Lord of Dreams Characters: Doctor, Amy, Amy (pregnant), Rory, Rory (ponytail) Enemies: Eknodine, the Dream Lord (ten hearts) Episode eight: The Hungry Earth Summery: in the year 2020, a drill has gone to far, and something is coming up from beneath, an old enemy of the Doctor. Chapter one: Are You Scared of Monsters Chapter two: An Act of War Characters: Doctor, Amy, Rory, Tony, Ambrose, Elliot, Nasreen Enemies: Silurian guards, Alaya (six hearts) Episode nine: Cold Blood Summery: The Doctor heads below ground to negotiate a truce between the humans and Silurians, but there are those who do not want peace. Chapter one: Silurian civilization Chapter two: Toxic Fumigation Characters: Doctor, Amy, Rory, Tony, Ambrose, Elliot, Nasreen, Mo, Malohkeh Enemies: Silurian guards, Restac (ten hearts) Episode ten: Vincent and the Doctor Summery: Following a clue in one of the painter’s paintings, The Doctor and Amy travel back to Arles in1890 where with Vincent Van Gogh they investigate a series of attacks by a monstrous alien. Both levels include minigames where players must repeat button patterns, a la rock band, to paint masterpieces as Vincent Van Gogh. Chapter one: meet Van Gogh Chapter two: Painting the Church Characters: Doctor, Amy, Vincent Van Gogh Enemies: two battles with the Krafayis, (four and ten hearts) Episode eleven: The Lodger Summery: When Amy is trapped in the TARDIS as it is caught in a temporal anomaly, the Doctor must rent a flat and pretend to be a human lodger while working out how to save her as well as deciphering the mysterious events in the boarding house itself. Much of the first level is a soccer game, where the Doctor plays with Craig’s team. Chapter one: A Normal Life Chapter two: There is No Second Story Characters: Doctor, Amy, Craig, Sophie Enemies: Alien Ship’s Hologram Program (eight hearts) Episode twelve: The Pandorica Opens Summery: It’s all been leading up to this. The Doctor and Amy are called to Stonehedge by adventuress River Song and there face a battle against the very worst of the Doctor’s alien enemies, their only allies a contingent of Roman soldiers, one of them with a familiar face. The prize: the Pandorica, legendary prison of the most dangerous warrior in the universe, who is even now braking free. Chapter one: Hello, Stonehenge! Chapter two: The Alliance converges Characters: the Doctor, Amy, River Song, Rory (roman) Enemies: Derelict Cyberman (six hearts), Roman Autons, Rory (auton) (four hearts), Daleks, Sycorax, Slitheen, Sontarons, Silurians, Cybermen Episode Thirteen: The Big Bang Summery: The universe is ceasing to exist, and for the Doctor and company it’s a race against through the National Museum to find some way to kick-start all of existence, or else “Silence will Fall”. Chapter one: This is where it gets complicated Chapter two: Geronimo! Characters: The Doctor, The Doctor (fez), Amy, Amy (young), Rory (suit; Auton), River Song Enemies: Dalek (ressuected) (twelve hearts) Character Classes § The Doctor: The Doctor can use his Sonic Screwdriver to perform task, such as open doors, fix machinery, and temporarily disarm opponents. § Women: female characters, like River, have high-jump capability. § Daleks: there are certain computer terminals only Daleks can operate. § Silurians: there are doors only Silurians can open (they are deadlock sealed against the Doctor’s screwdriver). § Armored: Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, Autons and Smilers all have armored protection, and are able to pass through poisonous gas that will harm other characters. Secret Characters: *The Doctor: after 100% is achieved in each of the ten stories, each of the Doctor’s previous incarnations are unlocked respectively. Each has the same abilities as the eleventh Doctor. **Doctor I –The Eleventh Hour **Doctor II –The Beast Below **Doctor III –Victory of the Daleks **Doctor IV –The Day of Angels/ Flesh and Stone **Doctor V –Vampires of Venice **Doctor VI –Amy’s Choice **Doctor VII –The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood **Doctor IIX –Vincent and the Doctor **Doctor IX –The Lodger **Doctor X –The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang *Companions: Six tokens hidden throughout story mode unlock previous companions from the Russell T. Davies years. o Rose Tyler: Similar abilities to Amy o Martha Jones: Same o Donna Noble: Same o Sarah-Jane Smith: Similar abilities to the Doctor, with her Sonic Lipstick o K9: Similar abilities to a Dalek, surprisingly enough, can shoot and hover o Capt. Jack Harkness: Immortal, otherwise like any gun character. *The Master: When all mini-kits are discovered, the Master of the Russell T. Davies years is unlocked. He has similar abilities to the Doctor, but his Laser Screwdriver can also be used as a deadly weapon, *Steven Moffet: When the game is 100% completed, Steven Moffet is unlocked. He is able to perform all abilities of every other character, except hovering. His weapon is a pen, that functions like a laser screwdriver. Category:LEGO Doctor Who Category:LEGO Doctor Who Category:LEGO Doctor Who